Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to handling of communications and, more particularly, to handling of communications when a processor is in a sleep mode.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
The Internet protocol suite is the networking model and a set of communications protocols used for the Internet and similar networks. It is commonly known as TCP/IP, because its most important protocols, the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and the Internet Protocol (IP) were the first networking protocols defined in this standard. TCP/IP provides end-to-end connectivity specifying how data should be formatted, addressed, transmitted, routed and received at the destination. TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) is the basic communication language or protocol of the Internet. It can also be used as a communications protocol in a private network (either an intranet or an extranet). TCP/IP communication is primarily point-to-point, meaning each communication is from one point (or host) in the network to another point or host.
A WLAN (wireless local area network) chipset can either refer to a piece of hardware designed to allow a computer to connect to a wireless network, or it can refer to the chipboard located within the WLAN hardware unit. A technician building or designing a piece of WLAN hardware may call the internal chip board inside the hardware a WLAN chipset. Types of WLAN hardware units that may be commonly referred to as a WLAN chipset include wireless cards, routers, and wireless signal boosters. Conventional WLAN chipsets can selectively drop packets, based on predefined filters using IP addresses or any field of IP packet thereof. Conventional WLAN chipsets can reply automatically to Address Resolution Protocol (ARP) or IPv6 Neighbor Discovery (ND) requests.